Senior Leadership Program Director/Principal Investigator: Gerson, Stanton L. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The Senior Leaders of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center provide the key leadership for all scientific, translational, advocacy and dissemination efforts of the Center. All are Associate Directors of the Center. These individuals provide the academic, intellectual, social networking and strategic glue that coordinates all functions of the Cancer Center. Each senior leader has a distinct role with oversight over a component of the Center while working together strategically for transdisciplinary research, collaboration, and coordination. They bring substantial value added to the operations of the Center. As members of the Executive Committee, they work with the Director to promote scientific advancements among the scientific programs, to coordinate review of shared resources, to identify priorities for coordinated recruitment, pilot investments, and clinical investigation. Furthermore, the Senior Leaders provide perhaps the most important function of all, the translation and dissemination of basic discovery into initiatives that benefit the population at large and cancer patients in particular. Cancer Center members interact with the Associate Directors for access to the Cancer Center leadership, and to advocate for specific pilot grant initiatives, scientific focus areas within the scientific programs, shared resource capabilities and recruitments. Senior Leader presence at individual sites of the consortium Cancer Center improves the coordination of science and the transdisciplinary collaborations that provide significant value to Cancer Center operations